It'll Sure to Begin
It'll Sure to Begin is the third chapter of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Character Appearance Summary Newt Astriddotir Following Elder Erik's attack on Luna Nova, students were evacuated to the shelter beneath the main building as the staff securing the school grounds until they were sure everything was safe. Luna Nova have faced emergency situations before, but attack from Naglfar is the first. Another attack cannot be tolerated, so Headmistress Holbrooke decided to contact Thapoli both to aid doubling the school's security and to find someone who can assist Ursula training new Valkyries. Few days after the attack, everything returned to normal as if nothing happened before. The fairies have undo damages Elder Erik has caused to the library. But Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, Ursula, Holbrooke, and Biri Biri know better. They may have saved the day, but the war has just begun. After the afternoon class, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy have discussed whether they willing to take their newfound responsibility as Valkyries in spite of knowing how dangerous it can be. Deep inside, Akko actually not very thrilled with the idea of become a Valkyrie but decided to take her newfound mantle because she not wanted German's sacrifice to be vain and Naglfar had hurt Biri Biri and Diana. Lotte is a bit scared, but not wanted to let Akko fighting alone. Sucy remained indifferent but choose to join anyway. With that, the red team goes for Ursula's office. "Ursula-sensei?", Akko peered into the office to see that she, Lotte, and Sucy have been expected by the bespectacled professor and Biri Biri. "Akko?", Ursula replied. "Have you and your roomates thought about it?" "Yes", Akko nodded. "We spent a lot of time discussing our decision, and we're sure about it. We wanted to start our Valkyrie Training." "Do you bring your gauntlets?", Biri Biri asked. The three friends show their respective Valkyrie Gauntlets on their left arms. "Good", Ursula nodded. "However, before we can start, I would like you three to pause for a moment and think a bit more because there is no going back from this point. Are you sure you wanted to take this great responsibility?" Akko turned on Lotte and Sucy, and they nod in agreement. With that, Akko said, "We have made up our minds, sensei. We're ready." "Well then", Biri Biri heads towards the door. "Follow me." The squirrel-like Pomokai Holoholona leads the bespectacled professor and three Luna Nova students fly to the woods on the east side of the school. Because Ursula still affected by Wagandea pollen, she had to lend a ride with Akko. While Ursula more than happy to see her student and fan able to fly with her own broom, she also noted that Akko still not skillful enough to participate in any broom race yet. By the time they reached their destination, Akko and her companions greeted by an unusual sight; A huge airship of steampunk design has landed in an open field in the middle of the woods. The airship composed of a huge gondola around at least four times the size of Constanze's Stanship suspended by twin bullet-shaped balloons. The gondola also has two pair of giant broom-like devices which may act as some sort of propeller for the airship to fly. Aside the airship, the group also see a number of green animal-like creatures seemingly wandering around it before one of them spotted the witches and signaled the others. "There's no need to worry", Biri Biri reassured. "They are our allies." Upon closer inspection, Akko realizes that creatures around the airship are not ordinary animals. They are in fact, Pomokai Holoholonas from different species. Some of them looked like a deer whereas others resemble either goat, boar, giant lizard, or even large raven. "Lotte, are they—", Akko asked before awestruck Lotte interrupted, "Pomokai Holoholonas. But why they all here?" "Because we and Thapoli have a common goal; to stop Naglfar and Jötnar from dominate our world", Biri Biri explained. "The airship before you is called Thapolian Armored Airship Alioth, shortened as TAA Alioth. I and Chariot will introduce you to your instructor. She is also the captain of that airship." Landing on the side of the airship, Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Ursula, and Biri Biri enter the giant aircraft and look for captain's chamber. Entering the chamber, they see Diana, Headmistress Holbrooke, and a middle-aged witch with tattered tricorn hat and brown overcoat having an important conversation. "Oski and Thekk will patrol the grounds while Thirr on the sky. We will let you know if they come close to Luna Nova again", the witch reassured. "Deploying more would arouse suspicion." "Will that be enough?", Diana wondered. "They are the best, like the rest of my crew. You can count on their skills and experience", the witch said. "Now about those new Valkyries, I'd like to meet-Oh! Professor du Nord!" "Instructor Newt!", Ursula greets. "It's been a long time." "D-Diana!?", Akko's eyes widen upon the sight of the school prodigy in the room. "...Why is SHE here? Wait, don't tell me—" "Miss Cavendish is here to supervise your training", Holbrooke explained. "She's also a Valkyrie, but just have completed her training recently." "You're a Valkyrie too?", Akko wondered before a sudden realization hits her. "Wait a minute ...Is that why that crook from the other day called you Ice Sword Valkyrie? Was it a title or something?" "Correct. Ice Sword Valkyrie is my title", Diana nodded, confirming it by pulling her left sleeve to reveal a gauntlet similar with Akko, Lotte, and Sucy's albeit blue in color. "I have begun my training when I was 14 so I can inherit both the title and the armor from my late mother." Headmistress Holbrooke then introduces the red team their Drill Instructor. "Miss Kagari, Miss Yanson, Miss Manbavaran, I'd like to introduce you your Instructor. Her name is Newt Astriddotir, Master Valkyrie and captain of this airship." "My name is Atsuko Kagari. Just call me Akko", Akko said. "I'm Lotte Yanson", Lotte said. "Sucy Manbavaran", Sucy said also. Newt examines the three students meticulously. "Miss Holbrooke told me about you, including your deeds in restoring Yggdrasil and saving a foreign country from a mutated missile. I must say I'm honored to both meet you in person and train you, especially you, Miss Kagari. But still, you need more than being chosen by those Gauntlets to become new Valkyries. Besides, unlike Miss Cavendish, you three lacked necessary skills to become one, and we going to change that fact. We shall start the training today." "Already?", Akko gulped. "The sooner the better", Headmistress Holbrooke nodded before prepares to make her leave. "Now if you excuse me." The elderly Headmistress of Luna Nova is about to open the door when she hesitates for a moment before nodded on Newt and Ursula, "Instructor Newt, Professor Chariot, I trust you can handle this. Aside Miss Cavendish, they may not best and brightest my school can offer, but they all we got." Ursula and Newt nodded to the Headmistress with agreement. With that, Holbrooke returned to Luna Nova while Newt and Ursula begin training the students. Elemental Valkyries And Sky Valkyrie Bringing four students to the meeting room, Newt, Ursula, and Biri Biri wasted no time getting down the business with Newt begins the lecture. "As Valkyries, you need to follow three strict codes", Newt lectured. "One, you must not use your powers for personal gain. Two, never escalate a fight unless your enemy forces you to. Three, you must never reveal your identity. Valkyries are not ordinary witches. They are protectors who dedicated their lives to the protection of humanity and witchkind. Chariot?" Ursula nods, before continuing the lecture, "As you know it, witches are taught to use their powers for the benefit of all mankind, which includes dealing magical threats. In ages past, the witches stood alone battling against such threats. However, there existed powerful and cunning adversaries that proved too much for witches to handle even with their vast arcane knowledge and skills such as dragons that feed on magic power. It was until Thapoli, kingdom founded by descendants and closest followers of Nine Olde Witches, developed an elite force for combating such dangerous threats. The end result was Valkyrie Corps., witch-warriors both named and themed after a host of female figures of the same name from Norse mythology. A testament of their effectiveness was shown during Thapoli-Naglfar War where Valkyries successfully aided the kingdom and Pomokai Holoholonas defeating Naglfar forces, which inspired wizards to form their own elite forces that later known as Einherjars. And about Valkyrie Armors, magical suits of armors utilized by Valkyries, I will leave it to Biri Biri. Biri Biri?" Conjuring a magic screen on the air, Biri Biri shows the students moving images of a group of witches using both magic and crafting tools to forge what appeared to be suit of armors as he lectures, "Valkyrie Armor is magical suit of armor designed to enhance strength, defense, mobility, and magic of any witch who wear it. As you are found, the armor chose its wielder. The armor designed and enchanted that way so it won't easily fell into wrong hands. They were forged by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli as you can see in this image." "But not all of these armors are created equal: Generations ago, Beatrix Cavendish, one of Nine Olde Witches, commissioned the creation of Fire Valkyrie, Ice Valkyrie, Wind Valkyrie, and Earth Valkyrie, four armors which collectively known as Elemental Valkyries. These armors stated to be stronger than others, each possessing affinity to elements. So far, the only Valkyrie Armor which powers greater than Elemental Valkyries is Sky Valkyrie, Valkyrie Armor with affinity to sky and cosmos." Biri Biri continues by shifting the image on the magic screen to one depicting a familiar red and white Valkyrie Armor. "Fire Valkyrie is Valkyrie with Passion of Fire. She has strong determination, but also temperamental and impulsive like flames. Fast and agile, she never afraid to push her limits in order to defend her fellow Valkyries and will never back down from a fight. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Blazing Flame Valkyrie. Akko, you are Blazing Flame Valkyrie." Akko stares in awe at her Valkyrie Gauntlet. "So I am Blazing Flame Valkyrie?" "Yes. You are Blazing Flame Valkyrie now", Biri Biri nods, before shifts the image to a yellow and white Valkyrie Armor which design simpler than Fire Valkyrie and has a pair of parachute-like clothes that spread from armpit and extend to upper arms and tights. "Wind Valkyrie is Valkyrie who love freedom and adventure. She may be weakest out of four, but she is the fastest. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Courageous Gale Valkyrie. Lotte, you are Courageous Gale Valkyrie. Do not let others underestimate you just because you looked weak." "Okay", Lotte nodded. "The next one is Earth Valkyrie", Biri Biri continues as he shifts the image to a green and white Valkyrie Armor. Unlike previous ones, the armor has bulky shoulder plates with crack-like textures that make them look as if they made of rocks. Not only that, it has crudely formed tassets on the sides of hip area with similar textures and the bottom of the armor's robe reaches the ground like Sucy's. "Earth Valkyrie is loyal, practical, and dependable. She may be apathetic and indifferent to those around her, but once she made strong bonds with others, they won't be easily broken. She may also slowest out of four Elemental Valkyries, but she is the most resilient and strongest like Earth itself. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Quake Valkyrie. Sucy, you are Quake Valkyrie." Sucy remained silent, but Biri Biri can tell that she understands what kind of role she has now. He then shifts the image to a white and blue Valkyrie Armor that resembles Fire Valkyrie but with ornate armor plating and boots that have some sort of retractable ice skates instead of twin ribbons. "Ice Valkyrie is fluid, calm, and analytical Valkyrie. A balanced fighter, she may as cold as ice at times, but she still the one who puts the needs of others above her own. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Ice Sword Valkyrie. This armor belonged to Cavendish bloodline for generations, with your friend Diana Cavendish being latest heir of the armor as you know it. Bernadette Cavendish, Diana's mother, was previous generation's Ice Valkyrie until her sickness worsening and she had to pass both Ice Valkyrie title and armor to her daughter. And the last, but not least... Sky Valkyrie." Biri Biri shifts the image on the magic screen one more time, this time displaying a red, white, and blue Valkyrie Armor which, to Akko's shock, share some visual resemblance to Shiny Chariot's iconic stage costume. The most apparent similarities are the armor's big witch hat and red cape which all identical to Chariot's, except that the hat has additional feature in form of a pair of white wing-like ornaments attached on the sides. The armor also consists of helmet with retractable visor, breastplate and pauldrons worn over blue tunic that has armor plates attached on the sides and sleeves, coattails-like tassets on the sides of the hips, brown body-belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle, and greaves attached on blue boots with a pair of small metal wings attached on the sides of the ankles. The helmet, breastplate, pauldrons, tassets, greaves, and armor plating are white in color, though the tip of armor plating on the feet has diamond-like shape, which also highlights the armor's similarities with Shiny Chariot's stage costume. Like other Valkyrie Armors, it also has what appeared to be black body suit beneath the armored tunic. "T-that armor... why it looked like Shiny Chariot's stage costume?!", Akko asked in confusion. "You know this armor?", Newt asked. "No, it's just... that hat, and that cape, they looked exactly like hers", Akko said, pointing out the armor's similarities with her idol's iconic costume. "Why there's a Valkyrie Armor that resemble Chariot's outfit?", Lotte wondered. Akko turned on Ursula and asked, "Ursula-sensei, why that armor looked like your stage costume?" "It's because Sky Valkyrie was inspiration for my Shiny Chariot costume", Ursula explained, before revealing a white and red ornate Valkyrie Gauntlet underneath her left sleeve. "And I am the latest heir of that armor as well." "You're a Valkyrie too, sensei?!", Akko yelled. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" "It's not that easy for her to tell you her Valkyrie identity, Akko", Diana explained. "We Valkyries have powers that cannot be toyed with. It will be catastrophic if secrets of our armors fell into wrong hands, for them can be weapons of mass destruction if used irresponsibly. To be honest, I also surprised as much as you are when I learned that she is the latest heir of that armor." "When I was your age, Instructor Newt recognized my skills as a witch and chose me as the new heir of Sky Valkyrie", Ursula explained to Akko. "I became one of greatest Valkyries Thapoli ever trained, and I was assigned to safeguard Luna Nova upon becoming Master Valkyrie. However, after I accidently stole your magic and failed in my quest for World Altering Magic, I began to question my worth as a Valkyrie. So I stopped donning my armor until I set right what was wrong. Even though I finally did, I'm not sure I still deserved to be a Valkyrie after what I had done..." "Are you think Sky Valkyrie is someone who never make mistakes in her life?", Newt asked sarcastically. "Sky Valkyrie is the pure-hearted and decisive Valkyrie. In spite of her flaws, she is the role model for her fellow Valkyrie to look up to. You ARE that Valkyrie, Chariot. You did an awful thing, but it doesn't make you an awful person. And right now, these new Valkyries need us." "But I'm not as good as you", Ursula argued. "No. You're better", Newt reassured while patting Ursula on the shoulder. Ursula looks on her fellow Master Valkyrie on the face, then on the young witches. She realizes the new Valkyries need her, especially Akko. She walked towards her precious pupil and about to apologize only for Akko interrupted, "You don't have to say that. I'm more than happy to learned you also a Valkyrie, Ursula-sensei." The French witch relieved that Akko more than delighted to learn her hero also one of greatest Valkyries. With that, Biri Biri disperses the magic screen he conjured as Newt concludes, "With this we can conclude our meeting before we can start your training. It might seem like a big rush, but I trust that you can do it. Elemental Valkyries and Sky Valkyrie before you are greatest champions magic community ever have. You shall become those champions." "I and Chariot have managed your training schedules so you girls don't have to worry about your classes at Luna Nova", Biri Biri added. "Training is important, but so does your study. You may be Valkyrie trainees from this day on, but it doesn't change the fact you still students who have normal lives and dreams to achieve." Category:Fan Fictions Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard